Where are you now?
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Tobias is in love with his fiancée. He wants to keep her safe, he would do anything for her safety. But can he protect her from everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This will be a reaaly short story, around 3-4 chapters. The idea came from SraEaton46, thank you for letting me write it!**

 **Where are you now?**

 **Tobias POV**

I am in a hurry this morning. Where did I put my papers? My keys? My gun? Oh, it's in its holder on my hip. I look for my wallet but I can't put my hand on it.

"Honey? Have you seen my..."

I stop when I see her holding it. She slides it in my pocket then straightens my jacket.

"Calm down. It's going to be ok."

"I don't know what he wants."

My boss called me in his office today. I am so nervous.

"You are a great cop. I know it. Moreover, he loves you."

"Thank you Love."

I kiss my fiancee on the lips then her swollen belly. She is staying at home, doctor's orders. She must stay in bed but she insits on standing up every morning and every night when I leave and come home from work. She is a stubborn one. She gives me a travel coffee mug with another kiss on my lips.

"Call me when you're out. I want to know what he wanted."

"I will. Is Christina coming today?"

"Yes...unfortunately."

"Come on, you love her."

"I do. But lately, she has been so difficult. I don't know if it's my hormones or not but she pisses me off sometimes."

"Don't wear yourself out. The doctor said you have to rest. I can call her if this is what you want?"

"No, it's okay. I'll talk to her. Now go, you don't want to be late."

I kiss her again.

"Thank you. I love you two. I'll see you at lunch."

"I love you. We'll be fine."

"How do I look?"

"Very handsome."

I steal one more kiss and leave her alone. I hate this but I have to. I am glad she has a friend who can often come to visit her. Sometimes, her mom comes too.

I drive to the precinct faster than the usual. I take a deep breath once I am outside my boss' office. Also known as my futur father in law's office. I knock twice.

"Come in."

I open the door, he smiles when he sees me.

"Hello Andrew, you wanted to see me."

"Come in, son. How are you doing?"

"I am fine, thank you."

"How is Bea?"

"Great. The baby is getting bigger and she has to pee every ten minutes."

He laughs and sits down.

"Well, I didn't ask you to come to talk about her. As you may know, Max is retiring tomorrow. I know I inform you at the last minute but I want to offer you is place."

"Me?"

"I am not asking you because you are my son in law but because I've read every report since you are here. You are a great detective, you love your job and you know what you do."

"Thank you sir. I won't disappoint you."

"I know you enough to believe you."

I shake his hand, he surprises me by taking me in his arms. We talk about what this job demands and which sacrifices I am willing to make. Of course he knows that because of Tris, I won't leave for too long. She needs me at home as she is on bed rest and afterward, with the baby. He lets me go two hours later with another handshake.

"Call her, I'm sure she is dying to know."

"I will, thank you."

I walk out, dial her number on my way to my office.

"Hi!"

"Hi love, I just got out."

"What did he want? Do I have to yell at him?"

I laugh while unlocking my office.

"No, I got a promotion."

"Really?"

"Yes, I am going to be head of department."

"I am so proud of you. Are you coming home for lunch?"

"Of course, I told you this morning. Otherwise, who is going to cook for you otherwise?"

"Could you buy some hot sauce and apples on your way home?"

"Whatever you want."

"You're the best."

"I love you but I have to work."

"I'll see you later."

I smile after I hang up. I am so in love with this woman, I must look like a sap when I think of her. I take out a case of an armed attack. The case will soon be closed because the man is going to be judged in a few days. I still have to type it on the computer for the judge. Someone knocks on my door.

"Come in."

"Hi Babe, how are you doing?"

I look up with a smile to the owner of the voice, my dear best friend since pre-school.

"Hi Zeke, what's up?"

"Are you busy?"

"Kind of. Why?"

"I wanted to discuss about your talk with the big boss. Is he mad you're screwing his daughter?"

"Zeke!"

"I mean, she is pregnant. If he only noticed it now, he's not that smart."

Just now, Andrew walks in front of my office. Fortunately for Zeke, Andrew is really nice and love to laugh with us.

"I heard you, Pedrad!"He calls out.

"No hard feelings. You have a beautiful daughter!"

We hear his laughter in the hall.

"I can't believe you said that."

"Hey, she stole my man. I've known you longer. Now that the subject is on the table, where are you eating for lunch? "

"I'm going home."

He pouts and crosses his arms.

"So that's it, I mean nothing to you? You'd rather be with her than me."

Someone comes in and it's Shauna, Zeke's girlfriend. She smiles while she shakes her head at her boyfriend's show.

"Good to know you love me too."

"Come on babe. You knew when we started dating that it has always been Tobias first. He is the one for me. Right handsome?"

"The one and only."

We burst in laughter. It lasts a few minutes before we manage to calm down.

"So, are you having lunch with us?" Shauna asks me.

"No, I am going home. Tris needs me."

"You're so sweet. How is she doing?"

"She says she might go insane if she stays in the house any longer. The doctor allowed her to take a 15 minutes walk everyday. She often stays in the garden, I put a deckchair in the shadow with a cooler so she has everything she needs."

"You better be as caring as he is when I'll be pregnant."

Zeke turns pale when she says this which makes us laugh more.

Around noon, I leave the office and drive home. I buy her hot sauce and her apples with some chocolate. I open the door but the floor seems empty. I put everything on the countertop then put a pizza in the oven. I walk up the stairs. She isn't in the bedroom. I open the bathroom door and there she is, asleep in the bathtub. I close the door slowly then kneel beside her. I put my hand on her stomach. The baby kicks against my hand. Tris slowly stirs. She moans then slowly opens her eyes.

"You're home." She answers with a smile on her face.

"You fell asleep. How are you?"

"We are perfectly fine." She answers, rolling her eyes.

"Alright... I also have something to tell you. We have to cancel the wedding. Zeke said he wanted me to marry him instead of you."

"What?" She giggles.

"He wanted to know what your father wanted. He is also convinced you stole me from him."

"Damn right I did. You are mine now."

I kiss her, however it's kind of hard to keep my thoughts innocent as she is naked in here.

"I put a pizza in the oven. I hope it's okay."

"Did you put bananas on it?"

"No, pears. We don't have bananas. Is it okay?"

"It's perfect. Thanks."

"Come on, let's get you out of here. You must be freezing."

I help her out, drap a big towel around her shoulders and kiss her nose.

"I am desperately in love with you."

"So am I".

I go back to work after eating. Tris was leaving for her walk when I left. She is so beautiful with her belly. We still have one month to go but the doctor said she could be in labor anytime, the baby could survive. The emergency bag is already next to the door, just in case.

I continue to type the report the entire afternoon. It will probably be my last achievement as a cop.

I gather my stuff before leaving. It takes me a few seconds to realize Andrew is here.

"Do you need my help?"

"No. Natalie is with Bea. Do you mind if I come too?"

"Not at all. Tris will be thrilled. She has been feeling lonely lately."

"Do you need a few days off?"

"I asked her but she is stubborn. She told me to go to work and not worry about her. I always worry about her."

He claps my back with a smile.

"How are the weddings plans going?"

"Everything is perfect. We just need to get married."

"I am happy she met you. You are a good man."

"Thank you Andrew."

We drive separately to our house but enter together. Natalie is rubbing Tris' belly with a big smile. I walk to my soon-to-be wife and kiss her head. She hugs her father without standing up.

We talk about my promotion and my in-laws invite us to the restaurant.

"I don't know. Tris needs to rest."

"I was laying all afternoon. Please..."

"Love, you're carrying precious cargo. I promise we'll go after the baby is born."

"Tobias! Please!"

"No, Tris. You have to rest."

"I am perfectly fine."

I hate arguing with her but I know she will be too tired later.

"Bea, honey, Tobias is probably right." Her mother says.

"No! I want to go out! I am going crazy!"

She begins to cry and I could kick myself for that.

"I-I just wanted to go out."

I gather her in my arms, caressing her back and her hair. I rock her slowly to calm her down.

"You know what love? I'll cook something and then, I'll massage your back and feet. How does that sound?"

"It's pe-perfect." She hiccups.

Her parents look at me, I shrug with a smile. This is not the first time it happens, so I know how to take care of this.

"I also bought you apples and hot sauce. Even chocolate. I think we still have tortillas, you could make your disguting burrito with all of that."

She smiles at me and nods.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You deserve it."

"We are going to go. It was good to see you two."

They both hug us. They leave quickly but Andrew congratulated me before that. He said that I knew how to take care of her while emotionnal. He never managed it with Natalie.

Tris snuggles against me on the couch, playing with the baby.

"I am sorry for my reaction with my parents. I don't know what happened."

"I know. Your hormones went crazy. I know you want to go out but you're almost eight months pregnant, you have to take it easy. Moreover, the doctor ordered bed rest. You have to listen to him if you want to deliver a healthy baby. Isn't that what you want?"

"It is. I am sorry I reacted like a child."

"Don't apologize"

Her head rests on my shoulder.

"How do you think it will be with the baby?"

"Same but better." I reply which makes her laugh. "There will still be love and happiness but more."

"I love you. Very very much."

"I love you... Alright, I am going to cook something what do you want?"

She checks me out rather obviously and bites her lower lip.

"You."

"Come on Love. Eat first, fool around later."

She pouts but with her huge smile and her belly, she is just too cute. I help her up, together we cook dinner and later, we have our very own dessert.

The next morning, I begin my new job. Andrew introduces me as the new head of the department and we have a small get together for Max. We have a few things to eat and to drink. I even steal some canapes for my pregnant fiancee. Max says a few words before me. Zeke catcalls when I am done with my speech. He claps my shoulder with a huge smile.

"Congratulations Babe."

"You're sick." Shauna says.

"Don't listen to her, she's jealous."

"Yeah, anyway. Tris would love some visit, so I wanted to invite you saturday night for dinner." I ask them.

Shauna smiles and looks at Zeke.

"I'm in. Honey?"

"Of course. Thanks."

"Thank you. And feel free to pass by whenever you want, it would do her some good."

"You can count on us."

After that, we all go back to work. Max guides me to my new office and teaches me everything I have to know. Around 5 p.m, I am finally alone in my office. I go through all the important files about the most wanted criminals when someone knocks on the door.

"Come in."

" We have to talk about her. You see her everyday but here, it's our place. It's really awkward to see your pregnant fiancee, Babe."

I look at Zeke who has his arm around a smiling Tris.

"What are you doing here? You need to rest."

"Yes daddy. I'll go back to my room." She replies in a bored voice.

I put my hand out for her, she walks to me. As she sits on my lap, Zeke leaves closing the door behind him.

"I am looking out for you. How did you come here?"

"Christina dropped me on her way to work."

"How are you going home?"

"I thought that you were coming home earlier tonight..."

"I will. I just have to finish with this."

"Go on. I'll be with my father."

"Wait. That's for you."

I give her the appetizers and she smiles brightly. She kisses me and stands with my help. She is so beautiful in her purple sundress. She may not know it but ever since her belly got huge, she began to waddle and it's really funny to watch. Of course, I know it's difficult for her but it always brings a smile to my face.

She knows her way in the precinct so I don't worry about her, she has been coming here ever since she's a little girl.

I finish with the files about a group of criminals that cause trouble in Chicago. I already had my eyes on them and I am close to put one of them in jail. Otherwise, that can wait til monday. I pack my things, shut down everything. I walk to my father-in law's office. I knock but when I open the door, I am surprised to realize he is alone.

"She had to go to the bathroom."

"Of course. We are leaving. I can't believe she left the house."

"You said yourself she feels lonely."

"Yeah but she could harm herself or the baby. The doctor said..."

I am interrupted by the door flying open.

"I am sick of you! Do you hear yourself? The doctor said... the doctor said. I know what he said. But I also know that I am going crazy being alone in this empty house. Don't you understand that I am unhappy?"

My heart sinks at her words.

"I am sorry, Love. I-I..."

"Whatever... Can we leave?"

"I-Uhm...Sure. Goodbye Andrew."

"See you on monday."

He hugs his daughter and whispers something. She nods then walks to the door. I look at him but he smiles in understanding. He mouths "hormones" to me.

I follow Tris to the car, help her to get in then climb in too. We drive in silence. I try to put my hand on her tight but she shrugs it off. I screwed up.

She enters the house without a word. She stops in the living room and faces me.

"I-I think I will go at Christina's tonight."

She totally caught me off guard.

"What? Why?"

"I need to think... We need this."

"You want a break?" I ask with emotions stuck in my throat.

"No! Not at all. I just want a breather."

"A breather from me...

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I understand...It's okay. But call Christina. You are staying here tonight. I am leaving."

I kiss her forehead on my way to the door.

"I love you. Goodnight."

She puts her head down, her hair hide her face but as her shoulders sag, she is definitively crying. I go out but I don't leave, not now. I sit on the doorsteps. I hear her call Christina. I wait a few minutes, Christina's car park in the alley. She steps out and furrows her eyebrows.

"What happened?"

"Her hormones. She said she wanted a break from me tonight. Seems like I am too overprotective. I know that but I can't help it, she is everything for me. I wouldn't forgive myself if something were to happen to her."

"I'll talk to her. I promise she'll call you tonight. Keep your phone close to you."

"I will. Thanks."

She walks in the house, I hear Tris sobbing. One month left.

I drive to Zeke's. I called him before to make sure I can come. I explained the situation and he immediately told me to come. I ring the bell, he welcomes me arms openned. Shauna is also here, smiling faintly.

"You're okay?"

"Yes... she is... difficult..."

"Don't think I protect her but she might be right. You suffocate her. You're always ordering her around." Shauna adds.

"I realized that. I can't help it. I don't want to lose her."

"Let her sort the thoughts in her head. She'll need you then."

Zeke offers me a beer but I decline it. I want to be perfectly sober if Tris needs me tonight. We play video games together like two teenagers. Shauna is reading a book next to us but I can see that she often looks up to watch us.

"Tobias! You asshole! You killed me!"

"Sorry Babe"

He laughs and winks at me. He punches my shoulder, I give the punch back. A few seconds later, we are wrestling on the floor. Shauna is smiling while I have Zeke in a headlock.

"Say I am better than you!" I demand.

"Never!"

I push so he falls on his back. I keep his head locked under my arms but put a lot of my weight on him.

"Say it!"

He struggles to move, he almost gives up but when I feel my phone in my pocket, I let him go. He tries to tackle me, I shove him away.

"Wait!"

I take my phone, it's Christina.

"Hello?"

"She is taking a bath right now. I'll help her out after. She wants to see you so come as soon as possible."

"Be there in ten."

I stand up, they are both smiling.

"I have to go. Thank you."

"Go get her."

I shake Zeke's hand, kiss Shauna's head. I run out the door and go home. This time, Christina is waiting for me outside.

"She's in bed. I told her that you were right. She really needs to rest.

"Thank you Christina."

However, she slaps me. Not so hard but still.

"Make her feel like that once more and that baby is your one and only child. Got it?"

"Yeah, I am sorry."

"Don't apologize to me."

I smile and open the door. I only take off my shoes before going to the bedroom. I enter without any sound. She is lying down on her back with her eyes closed. I sit next to her, she doesn't open her eyes. I caress her face, she opens slowly her eyes. They light up when she sees me.

"Tobias!"

She sits up to hug me better. I hold her close.

"I am here. I am really sorry you felt like that."

"It was unfair from me. You are worried for me and I act like a petulant child."

I kiss her passionately.

"Don't ever said that to me again. What you said... it was..." I try to find my words but I can express my feelings.

"I won't. I don't know what went through my mind. I am sorry."

We hold each other tightly. She looks at me, playing with my hair. She furrows her eyebrows when she sees something. She moves my head to have a better look on my left cheek.

"What happened to your cheek?"

"Oh... Christina slapped me."

 **Hope you like it so far. Reviews are always welcomed! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am glad you seem to like this short story! I hope you'll like this chapter too. :)**

Tobias POV:

This job is not what I expected. Not at all. I knew that I wouldn't be making animal figurines with paper or staring at the ceiling all day. But I never thought it would be this stressfull, this tiring. It's been two weeks since I began working as the head of the department and I am already more tired than my eight and a half pregnant fiancée. I sleep five hours every nights, I take time to read every single file Max left me. I have to cover everything I can because when Tris will give birth to our baby, I won't work as much as I am now. Andrew knows it, all thecops in the precinct know it.

However, I am proud to say that I succeeded to put one of those criminal, from the mafia named Benlo, in jail. I am also close to give her a cellmate as I will have enough evidences to send another Benlo girl behind bars next week.

I take a look on my watch, it is already 10:30 p.m. I should go home. I am exhausted. I gather my stuff and bring files to take home with me. I wave at the night workers when I leave, usually I see them again when I come back in the morning.

All lights are off when I park in front of the house. She must be asleep. I try to be silent, she needs her rest. I quickly take a shower in our bathroom downstairs. The one next to our bedroom would wake her. I only put on some boxers because it's too hot for anything else. I slowly open the door to our bedroom. It's pitch black in here. I use my phone's light to make it to the bed. I accidently light up the bed and see she isn't here.

"What the..."

Suddenly, the light is turned on. She is sitting in an armchair, wearing a nightgown for pregnant women, her hand on her stomach.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I ask her.

"Why are you coming home so late?"

"I have to work. Your turn."

"I couldn't sleep without you."

"I have to work..."

"The baby is restless. I am tired. I can't move on my own and I miss you. You are always working, you leave me alone."

I kneel in front of her, kiss her stomach and lean my head against it, earning a kick from the baby.

"I am sorry."

"I thought of talking to my father to give you your old job back. I can't stand this situation. What will happen when the baby will come?"

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"I don't really know... a while?"

"I am sorry. ..You know what? I promise you I will come home earlier from now on and I won't take files home. You are more important to me. Both of you."

"Tobias... I have to tell you something...I hope you aren't angry but I did something..."

"What?"

Tears gather in her eyes and I panic, what could she have done to be this shaken up?

"I-I couldn't wait. I looked in the papers the doctors gave me and I saw the gender of the baby."

I can't help myself and burst in laughter. However she cries even more.

"Stop laughing! It's eating me from inside, I feel so guilty that I took a look. I couldn't wait."

"Honey, it doesn't matter. You don't have to stress over that."

"You aren't angry?" She asks shyly.

"Of course not." I reply, wiping her tears. "So what are we having?"

"You sure you want to know?"

Her face shows only happiness right now, you wouldn't guess she almost had a breakdown a few moments ago.

"Of course. You know I want a little girl."

The way she smiles gives me an answer.

"We are having a girl, aren't we?"

"Yes! Congratulations!"

I stand and kiss her passionately. She holds my head in her hands to deepen the kiss. I pull away, to clear my head from any desire that clouded my mind.

"Come on, you have to lie down."

I help her up with difficulty, she did gained some weight but she is still so beautiful. I try to pull her up twice before I succeed.

"Make room for the whale."

"I love you very much. You are pregnant with my baby girl."

She smiles and kisses me. Then I help her lie down. I settle next to her, my hand on her tummy, our daughter kicks against it.

"Tobias, could you sing for her tonight? She didn't stop today and I am really tired."

"Sure. Close your eyes."

She does as told. I kiss her lips then move so I have my head near the baby. I don't know a lot of lullabies but my mother who died when I was 7 would always sing this one. She would always sing it to me when I was scared as a baby or later when Marcus would beat me inconscious and I would get nightmares. I have always love the movie _Dumbo_ so my mother sang the lullaby 'Baby mine". I know it by heart and this is the one I am singing right now. Tris runs her fingers through my hair. When I am done, she has tears in her eyes. She knows the story behind this song. I sing it again, her hand stills in the middle, she probably fell asleep. I end it with a kiss.

"I love you baby girl. I'll see you soon."

I look at the clock, already 11 p.m. I kiss Tris' forehead then try to get some sleep.

I wake up two minutes before the clock rings. I shut it down, I don't want to wake Tris.

I get dressed out of the bedroom. I leave her a note saying that I love her. As I drive, I put my earphone and dial Tris' favorite restaurant's number. It is still early but with luck, they may already answer the phone.

" The Dauntless, good morning."

"Good morning. Do you have a table for two tonight?"

"Let me take a look... Yes, we do. Is 7.30 alright for you?"

"Do you anything earlier. My wife is pregnant and she is always hungry."

The woman laughs.

"We have a table for 6.30."

"Perfect. My name is Eaton."

"Thank you Mr Eaton. We'll see you tonight with your wife."

I hang up and park in front of the precinct. I immediately go to Andrew's office.

"Come in."

"Hi Andrew! Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

I close the door behind me.

"What is it?"

"Can I leave around two today?"

"Of course, but why?"

"Tris... I have to spend time with her."

"Leave whenever you want. You've done so many extra hours lately."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Take care of my baby girl."

"I will"

I laugh because if Tris would hear him say that, she would freak out. She hates it when he says that.

Around two p.m., I decide to leave. I stop in a flower shop to buy roses for Tris. I go home immediately.

"Tris?"

No answer. I look everywhere downstairs but she is clearly not in the house. Where is she? She knows she can't go out alone and she told me she would stay at home. I go in the kitchen. My heart stops when I see the lock of the door that leads outside. It is broken.

"Tris!" I yell.

I run in the bedroom. Everything his thrown over in the room. I see a note on the bed.

" _An eye for an eye, a girl for a girl._ "

I don't remember punching the wall but the throbbing pain in my fist tells me I really did it. They can't have done that. No. She is pregnant. She...

Before I break down, I run to the door and drive to the office. I burst in, everyone looks at me. Zeke is the first to come.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving?"

I give him the note, I am fuming with rage. He pales immediately.

"Does it mean what I think it means?"

"They kidnapped her."

"I am sorry... I-I..."

"Don't be sorry for me. Pray for them because when I'll find them, they'll regret it."

"I get it you're mad and you want to kill them but don't do anything too harsh."

I take him by the collar and pin him to the wall.I know I'm clutching his neck but I can't stop.

"They took my fiancée. They took my baby. If you think I'll let them live after I am done with them, you're mistaking. If they dare to touch one single hair on her, they will beg for me to kill them."

I am pulled back by one person. Of course, it has to be Andrew.

"Tobias, what happened? Why are you here?"

"We should talk in your office."

He doesn't say a thing and nods. We walk in silence, in my head I already have twenty ways to make them beg for mercy. Andrew locks the door, immediately I see a worried look on his face.

"What happened?"

"You should sit."

"How is she? Where is she?"

I feel tears in my eyes. I fall in an armchair, finally allowing myself to breakdown.

"I don't know. They took her, Andrew."

"Who?"

"Benlo. They are mad because I put one of them in jail. I am so sorry."

I hide my eyes behind my hand as I cry softly. I take a look at Andrew, his eyes are shinning.

"Alright... we-we are going to wait. They won't do a thing to her before telling us what they want."

"So what? We wait?"

"As much as I hate to say this... Yes, we wait."

"I-I think I am going to go home."

"Tobias... you should do something tonight... don't stay at home."

"I am going to find them. You have my word."

He sighs then pushes a button on his phone.

"Come in my office." He says in the speaker.

I am about to ask what he is doing when Zeke comes in.

"Hello... I am sorry Andrew... about..."

"I need you to take him out today, do whatever you want but he can neither be at home nor working on this case."

"What? No!"

"How long?" Zeke cuts me.

"Until we find her."

"You can't do that, Andrew!" I yell. "I have to find her, I can't sit around without trying."

"I know but you have to. Your feelings could get in the way and screw up everything."

"She is your daughter. You love her too."

"It's different. You'll understand when your baby will be born."

"My baby has been taken too. I think I understand."

"It is also a reason why you can't work on that. Your baby disappeared with her. I forbid you to take part of this case."

"Then I quit!"

"Tobias..." Zeke tries to say but I stop him.

"If you won't let me help then I'll find her myself."

"Now, I'm not talking to you as your boss, I'm talking to you as your father-in-law. If you do that, when we'll find her, I'll make sure you won't marry her and that you'll only be able to see your baby once a week. I hate to say this but I will not let you put her safety in jeopardy."

I feel all the colours draining from my face. No!

"Please Andrew... I have to..."

"I am not going to change my mind. Now, I have to talk to Natalie. You may leave."

I glare at him, furry runs in my bloodstreams. For the first time ever, I want to punch him. Zeke puts his hands on my shoulders and drags me out of the room as Andrew puts his phone to his ear. I catch a glimpse of his face, he is devastated.

"Come on Tobias. We are going at my house."

"Please Zeke."

"No, you heard him."

I can't make another step forward, I lean against the wall.

"Is it true? … She is gone."

"We will find her. I can promise you that we will do everything we can to save her and find her unharmed."

"The baby... She is two weeks away from her due-date. She could go in labor anytime. What if it happens there? They won't help her! She would die from bloodloss. They would both die."

Now I feel a sting on my cheek. He slapped me.

"Do you feel better?"

Oddly, I do. The feel of panic isn't as strong now. I slowly nod.

"Let's go then."

I sit in my car, looking everywhere but still focus on the road. I bite my nails, I am so nervous. We walk in the house, I plop on the couch, exhausted.

"Are you hungry?" He asks me looking up from his phone.

"Not really. Why?"

"Shauna left the precinct and asks if she has to buy something in a bakery."

"No, I don't want to eat."

I lean forward, my elbows on my lap, my hands folded in front of my mouth. I know I shouldn't act like that but I can't help it.

"We'll find them."

"How can you be so sure?" I ask, my voice raw with emotions.

"Because I will be volunteer to work on this case and I will do everything to bring them back, safe."

"Thank you Zeke."

"I'll help him."

I look up at Shauna next to the door. She puts a bag on the coffee table then sits next to me. She runs her hand in my neck in a motherly way.

"We are here for you."

"She's right, I hate it when you're sad, Babe."

I smile faintly at him, a tear in my left eye. I hide my head in my hands again, overwhelmed with emotions. I suddenly look up.

"I called a restaurant this morning, I wanted to surprise her for tonight."

"Do you want me to call them?"

"No... you could go. Together."

"We could go all together." Shauna proposes. "They won't mind a third person."

"I don't want to go out but have fun you two"

"Please, do it for me. I don't want you to stay here alone. I am sure Zeke wants you with us as much as I do. Right Zeke?"

"Of course."

"I'll call them"

Shauna hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"Thank you."

I kiss her forehead, just like a brother would kiss his sister.

"You want to sleep here tonight? In my opinion, I think you should stay."

"I will."

"I am going to make your bed."

She stands up and kisses my head.

"You don't have to. I can do it."

When the words leave my mouth, my phone rings. I look at it and smile sadly. This isn't going to be easy. Shauna frowns and asks silently who it is.

"Natalie."

They both leave me alone. I put the phone to my ear.

"Hi Natalie." I whisper.

"Tobias...I..." I hear her cry.

"I will find her. I promise you I will do everything I can to bring her and the baby home safely."

"I know you do... Do you want to come here tonight? You shouldn't stay alone."

"I don't want to bother you tonight. I'll stay with Zeke and Shauna."

"You will not bother us, we need you. Moreover, Caleb came too and you are part of this family. But if you'd rather stay with your friends, I totally understand."

"I am coming. Thank you."

"You're welcome. We love you."

She hangs up. I run my hand down my face and stand up. I look for my friends then find them in a bedroom. Shauna is putting sheets on the bed while Zeke holds two pillows.

"I can't believe this happened." Shauna says.

"I never knew he was so strong. If I was in his shoes, I would be a total wreck."

Shauna takes the pillows from him and puts them on the bed.

"That's why we have to be strong for him. Otherwise... I don't know what could happen. I don't want to see him having a breakdown."

"Me neither.. By the way, Andrew called. He wants us in the office at 7 a.m. sharp."

"I know, he left a message on my phone." Her voice breaks.

"Hey... don't cry..."

He takes her in his arms. I don't want to intrude but I have to tell them I am leaving. I knock slowly. Shauna tenses but doesn't turn around. I think she doesn't want me to see her cry.

"Natalie called, she asked me to go at their house. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. If you need it, don't forget you have a bed ready for you here."

I walk to them and hug them together. I feel tears invading my eyes.

"Thank you."

I leave before I begin to sob like a baby. I am already crying when I drive, I know I'll break down if Natalie is crying.

I park behind Caleb's car. I see them in the living room but I can't see what they are doing. I knock twice and enter without waiting. The first person I see is Caleb, he tries to comfort his mother. When he sees me, anger contorts his face.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be looking for her?" He spits.

"Caleb!" Natalie scolds while getting up. "I asked him to come. How are you doing, sweetheart?"

My throat tightens, my eyes burns, tears eventually run down my cheeks. She holds me close, rubbing my back. I hear her voice crack as well.

"I've got you. Shhh.."

"I am sorry... I-I should hav- have protected her. I-I..."

"You couldn't know. Come on let sit down."

I am too weak to protest now but it seems I've calmed down now.

"I am happy you're here. I was going to cook something."

"It's very kind of you but I'm not hungry. I just came to stay a little bit. As I've said, I don't want to bother you any longer and I think I should get some rest."

"You could sleep here. If you don't mind sleeping in her room."

"I don't know..."

" But please stay."

I see the sadness in her eyes and nod, then I look at Andrew who is leaning against the fireplace. He is obviously lost in his thoughts. He must feel my stare because he looks up.

"I am sorry for what I said Andrew. I was scared, even terrified. I still am. But I know that if I want to see her soon, I have to let you work. I understand that I could be a burden for the team on this case. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I do. I didn't expect anything less from you."

I smile sadly then get up.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm trying to go to sleep."

"Of course, sweetheart. Don't hesitate to find us if you need anything."

"Thank you."

"Tobias?" Andrew says. "I don't want to see you at the precinct tomorrow. Stay here please. I'll call you if we find something."

"Yeah... thank you."

"Goodnight. I put you some clothes on the bed."

I kiss Natalie's cheek, shake Andrew's hand and nod at Caleb as I go to bed. I close the door and smile. I remember all the moments we spent in here. Her father was scared of what I could do to her behind closed door. He shouldn't be worried, we never did anything in here. The couch however...

I immediately change clothes. It's weird being here without her.

I can't stop thinking about her. About them. I look through pictures on my phone, I thought it would help me to see them but I was wrong it's worse. I turn around in the bed. Eventually, I am sick of turning around, I decide to get up. The clock says it is close to midnight. I walk in the kitchen and feel free to make some coffee. I pour myself a mug. I stir it with a spoon, I don't even want to drink it now. I look down and see a tear land in the cup. I sit before my feet buckle under me. I lay my head on the table and cry silently, I don't want to wake the others. I don't do a very good job because I hear footsteps approaching.

"Oh... Tobias..."

She caresses my head for a few minutes. When I feel better, I look up. My eyes must be red and puffy but I don't care, she knows what I'm going through.

"You're gonna be alright. They will find her soon."

"I know... but what if she is abused? What if the baby dies? What if she dies? What if she goes in labor? What if...?"

"Stop! Don't ask yourself what if?" She sits next to me, her hand on mine. "I'm sure she is alright for now. They didn't ask for anything yet so they can't arm her without any reason. And we can only hope that at least one person treats her right because of her pregnancy."

"They are a gang, Natalie. They don't care if she's pregnant or not. The baby could die for all they care."

"They want something from us, they won't kill any of them before telling what they want. Otherwise, they know we might not cooperate. They know how it works."

"I hope you're right."

"And Andrew is going to look for her everywhere, he will not stop."

"I don't see why he can look for her but I can't." I mumble like a child.

" Because they know what you could do for her. This is dangerous... Be honest. How do you think she would react if she learns that you've died saving her?"

I lower my head, she is right.

"She would be devastated."

"Exactly. If her father dies for her, she would be sad but it'd be different. She needs you. She will need you when the baby comes and she will need you later. Do you understand, now?"

"Yes. Doesn't mean I am happy to stay behind without helping. I could at least help them to locate her."

"Once again, I agree with Andrew. We know you enough to know you could go alone to find her."

I look down again, ashamed that she read right through my mind.

"You should try to get some sleep." She eventually advises.

"I can't... I think I'm going to sleep on the couch. It's too hard to stay in her room."

"I understand. Let me find you a cover."

"Don't worry, I'll take her quilt and pillows downstairs. Go to sleep too."

"No, I'll help."

She kisses my forehead. She has always been the mother I never had. She and Andrew are amazing parents, I could consider them as mine. They are my family, they are all I have left now.

Natalie helps me with the cover and the pillows then she tucks me in. I feel like the little kid who lost his mother once again... but I lost the love of my life.

"Try to get some sleep now. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Natalie. Thank you so much."

She turns off the light, then I hear her steps on the wooden stairs. I try to find a comfortable position on the couch but it's useless.

I eventually give in to exhaustation and fall asleep. My dreams are full of glimpse of the future. My wonderful wife and my beautiful little girl.

 **I know, this chapter is sad but it had to be. Anyways, I still hope you liked it! Don't hesitate to leave a few words below :) Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am really sorry it took me so long to update. I had a lot of things to do with school so I could only write a few words when I had some free time!**

 **In my opinion, this isn't my best chapter and moreover, here is a WARNING. In this chapter, there is some violence. Nothing explicit but if it bothers you, don't read it.**

Tris POV:

Where am I? What is happening?

I slowly open my eyes but see nothing, the room is in the dark. I see the light under the door but it isn't enough to light up the room.

However, I can feel the matress under me. It's quite comfortable. I put my hand on my baby to calm myself. I am scared.

I jump when I hear people yelling behind the door.

"What is she doing here? I thought you decided to wait!" One woman yells.

"We had to do something, Eaton was going to find Linda and arrest her sooner or later. We had to."

"She is pregnant! Couldn't you wait a little more? We agreed after the baby's birth!"

"Why do you care? He took Julie!"

"Yeah whatever... I am going to give her food."

"Now isn't the time."

"I don't want the baby's death on my conscience. She has to eat."

I hear him snort then the loud clatter of a plate. I am sitting on the bed when she opens the door. The light blinds me but I quickly recover.

I see a tall girl with blond hair. She wears glasses that hide her green eyes. She doesn't look really old, eighteen, nineteen maybe?

"Oh.. you're awake."

She takes a step forward, I lean backward hiding my belly.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"The others will."

"They don't want to hurt you. They only want Julie back. They sent a message to your husband, they let her free and you're free."

She puts the plate with a glass of water on the table next to the bed.

"Eat. If you want some more, I'll do my best to find you more."

She's about to leave but I speak. I don't want them to hate me so I am polite. I will do everything they ask me to save my baby.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me."

She leaves me alone but at least, I have the light on now. I am starving so I shove the food down my throat. I lay down after, thinking about Tobias.

How did he know I was missing? Did he discover it from their mail? Did he see the mess in the house? I was sleeping when they came in. I heard them in the stairs, I thought it was Tobias but then I heard them talk. I try to defend myself by throwing things at them but it was useless. I couldn't run. They caught me and made me breath in a tissue. I few seconds later, I was out. I remember waking up twice, each time I freaked out and they put me to sleep again.

I focus back on Tobias. How is he? I hope that he doesn't do something stupid. I feel a tear slipping out of my eyes. I know he will find me but how long do I have to wait? The baby could come every second from now on. I don't want to go into labour in here. I want him by my side.

I take a look around the room to clear my mind. I have a shower, a toilet, the bed, a table and a shelf with books. They were kind enough to give me books. But who are they? The man I heard seems aggressiv but the woman is so kind. She had that thing in her eyes that showed that she was sorry.

I decide to calm my nerves by reading a book but my mind is aware of everything that's around me. How long will I be trapped in here?

Two days later, during which I was just only reading, eating and sleeping, I hear footsteps coming closer. I keep my eyes closed, I don't want to see them. I hear the plate on the table then glass. I think the person is gone but then I feel a hand in my hair. I move away from the hand and stare at the man in front of me. He is maybe a few years older than me, he is tall with blond hair and grey eyes. He could be rather handsome if he didn't have this look that scares me in the eyes.

"I knew you were awake. Why would you hide your beautiful eyes from me?"

I move away, my back against the wall. His eyes fall on my belly then he sits on the edge of the bed.

"It's a shame your perfect body is damaged by this thing. Joe wanted to take you after the birth so there wouldn't be any problems but we couldn't wait. You know, I loved going in your house. Everything was beautiful, especially you...when your were sleeping. It's a shame I wasn't alone. But now we are, we are alone."

He touches my feet, then my ankles and moves up my leg. I try to take his hands off me but he is stronger. I feel tears on my cheeks. I know what is going to happen if he continues. No one is here to stop him.

"I heard pregnant women are really horny near their due date. Don't you want me?"

I shake my head as I try not to sob. I push his hands away but he doesn't stop. He stands and grabs my ankles, he pulls me down, I am now laying on my back, he is above me.

"No, please."

"I love it when they beg."

He takes off his shirt and that's when I break down. He takes off his belt and throw it on the ground.

"Take off your shirt." He orders.

"Please, no."

"Take. Off. Your. Shirt."

I can't sit up because of the baby. I struggle to take it off but I finally succeed. He takes it from my hands and drops it. He climps on the bed above me. I hide myself with my hands, he doesn't seem to care now.

"It looks like you can't move around, let me help you with those."

His hands takes care of the button of my pants. I am yelling for him to stop, for someone to help me. He takes them off in one move.

But then I hear footsteps. The door bursts open and the young woman comes in. She looks horrified when she sees him on me, my face full of tears.

"Oh my God! Get off her, Nate!"

"Go away and close this door! She begged for it."

"Please, help me." I cry.

She takes a step forward to pull him off but he doesn't move. He slaps her on the cheek so hard, she falls on the floor.

"Leave now." He threatens.

I beg her with my eyes but she stands and leaves. The man, Nate, looks back at me. He grips my hair so hard, I cry out from pain.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear a single noise from you except your moans. Do you understand? We don't want anything happening to your baby, right?"

I nod slowly. It's going to happen. He forces his hands behind me and unhooks my bra. I hide myself with my hands. I screw my eyes shut. I will only open them when it is over. I don't want to remember that. I feel his hands on me. I want to throw up. When he is about to take off my panties, I feel him moving away then a loud noise. I open my eyes, he is on the floor, an older man in front of him. The young woman runs to me with a blanket in hand. She covers me with it then takes me in her arms. I don't care if they kidnapped me, they saved me from something even more terrible.

"How could you?" The man yells. "I took you in when you were in the streets and that's how you thank me? This woman is our only way to have Julie back. What do you think the cops would do if you had done this?"

"She asked for it."

The older man can't help himself and punches Nate in the mouth. Nate's mouth begins to bleed. The man pushes him out of the door but even after it closes, I hear him beat Nate.

The woman rocks me slowly.

"Are you okay?"

"Thank you. You saved me."

"I told you, I don't want to hurt you. I will ask for the keys of the room, only I will be able to come in."

"Please let me leave. I-I have to be with my husband."

"I know but we want Julie."

"Who is she?"

"My sister. The man I came with is my father, Leon."

"Let me go home. I would convince my husband to let her free. You saved me and my baby, I owe you that."

"I can't do that. I am sorry."

I feel the baby kicking, she must feel it too because she laughs.

"It's weird." She says.

"I got used to it. She must have felt the fear."

"She? Is it a girl?"

"Yes. I wanted a boy first but it doesn't matter now, I love her so much. I would do anything for her"

"You must know what my father feels then. He is worried sick about my sister."

I look down. I don't know how I would cope if my daughter were arrested.

"Yeah..." Is the only think I say.

She sighs and stands up.

"I am going to leave you alone for a few minutes, I have to talk to my father. Don't worry I will lock the door behind and no one has the keys. So... take a shower, eat. I will be back. Unless you want to be alone."

"Come back please. Just knock before coming in."

"Of course."

She is about to leave when I stop her.

"What's your name?"

"Gwen."

I smile and she smiles back. As soon as the door locks, I strip out of the remaining clothes and jumps in the shower. I scrub my body with soap and a brush to take off the feeling of his hands on me. I step out but when I see my clothes, I don't think I can put them on.

Gwen knocks twice but I stop her before she opens the door.

"Gwen? Can I have other clothes? I- I don't think I can... I mean..."

"Don't worry, I got this."

She comes in with clothes in hand. I take them and get change while she is turned around. I eventually sit on the bed exhausted.

" You okay?"

"Tired." I rub my belly to calm her. "Who is he?"

"Nate?" She sighs. "My father took him in when he was four. He was an orphan in the streets. I grew up with him, he is like a brother to me... he was... I can't believe he would do this!"

"You're not like them. You help me, you're kind."

"I don't like this. I'm only here because I was born here. I want to leave but I have nothing. They would find and make me pay for treason. So I stay here."

"I can help you."

"You're just saying that because you want out. Then I'll be on my own."

"I owe you everything. He threatened to kill my baby. You saved us both."

She smiles and nods.

"You should eat. The baby needs it."

"You're a good person."

"Don't say that. Just call my name if you need me. "

She walks out the room and leaves me alone. The atmosphere is dense, I feel like I'm going to have a panick attack. I need to calm down. For the baby. I don't want to go into labour now.

Why am I thinking about that?

I lay down to rest but his face always appears. Every sound outside this room seems like his footsteps. I can hear the soud of his bealtbuckle when it hit the sound. I can feel his breath on my face.

I burst down in tears as my mind takes in the whole situation. I was kidnapped. My husband doesn't know where I am. I am pregnant. I was almost raped.

I know I am loud but I don't care. It has to go out. I sniffle while wiping my eyes. I jump up when there is a loud noise against the door.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear you." A male voice yells.

I muffle the noise with my sleeve. He could come in, he could hurt me. Gwen promised no one can enter. What if she lied?

I bury my face in the pillow and I don't know when but eventually, I fall asleep.

 _I see his face coming closer and closer. He is going to hurt me. I can see in his eyes that he wants to do so. His sadistic smile grows larger then he looks down at my belly. I try to protect but I know I can't. We are alone. He's going to kill us._

 _Suddenly, I see his fist flying toward me. The pain is so intense, I cry out. He does it again, never in my life have I felt this. I whimper when his fist raises._

" _Please..."_

 _He hits me once again and I feel something between my legs. It's wet._

I sit up quickly, relieved that it's only a dream. I'm about to go back to bed when I feel the soaked matress beneath me.

Did I just pee in the bed? Oh my god... never thought it would happen. I stand up to take a shower then look in the drawer to look for the clothes I had yesterday. I also look for new linens but there aren't. There is only a huge quilt so I take it to build a makeshift bed on the floor. It will do for tonight. I take the pillows and throw them on the floor. I slowly lower myself on the floor but the same pain I felt in my stomach in my drean hits me. I grunt, my fists clenched on the pillows. I take a few deep breaths through the nose to ease the pain. That was awful.

I immediately think of the dream. Was it so intense I feel sick now? Is it something I ate? Is it the bab...? ….

I look at the bed with wide eyes. I sit where it isn't wet and do something I never thought I would do . I smell it. It isn't urine.. Actually, it doesn't smell anything. I quickly put two and two together and begin to sweat heavily. I'm having the baby right now.

I look down at my belly, it looks like it's less swollen... I can actually see what it seems to be the shape of the baby or maybe I am hallucinating. I pinch myself...

It is true.

I rush to the door and yell and hit.

"Help! Someone, please!"

"Shut up." Someone replies harshly, probably the same guy.

"Please, my water broke. I am having my baby! Please!"

"Yeah sure... listen, I am not going to fall for that. So go back to bed and don't say a word."

I rest my head against the door when a contraction hits. I breathe heavily and grunt.

"What did I just say? Go away!"

I try to move but it's impossible. Think, think, think...

"What time is it? I'll leave you alone after that"

"Fine... Almost six a.m."

I nod through the pain. Alright, Gwen comes around 8:30. I can stand two hours. It's going to be okay.

I pick up the quilt and put it on the wet spot so I can still lay down. I try every breathing patterns I learned during the sessions Tobias made me go to. Looks like it'll be useful.

I am sweating, crying, breathing hard when the door finally opens. Gwen's eyes widen when she sees me. Just as she takes a step forward, I cry out from a contractions. She drops the plate with my breakfast.

"Tris, what's happening?"

"The baby... is... coming."

"What? Now?"

"Yes... Please help me..."

"Alright... I'm... I'll find someone. I'll be quick."

She leaves the door open. I know now is the moment. I stand on my feet, keep balance with my hands on the wall and walk slowly outside. I see a living room with a TV and a big couch. I look around and see a phone. I take it without thinling and dial Tobias' number. It rings twice.

"Pick up! Pick up! Pick..."

"Hello?" He grumpily says.

"Tobias?" I answer with a small voice.

"Tris? Oh my god! Is that you?"

"Yes! Listen to me. I need you to track down that phone... I... AH..." I breathe heavily.

"What's wrong, Love? Please tell me!"

"I am having the baby... Please find me..."

"The baby?... Alright, keep the phone on, don't hang up. I love you so much."

" I love you too. Hurry, they are coming back."

I turn off the sound then hide the phone beneath my huge sweater. I squeeze the chair in front of me so tightly that my knuckles turn white. I hear hurried footsteps then Gwen's father comes in. I am panting, pleading him with my eyes to take me to the hospital. He looks at me a few seconds then at Gwen.

"Go find your aunt."

She hesitates but do as he says. Then he turns to me.

"Alright... we... my sister is a doctor, she can help you."

"No! I want a real doctor in an hospital. I don't want my baby to be born here. Please!"

I am crying, pleading. I'd do anything for my baby.

"We can't do that."

"I know my husband would free her if you'd just let me go. He would be grateful for that. Let me go, now!" I yell.

I don't expect the slap I receive. Could this day go even worse?

"You are not to talk to me like that!"

The sound of his hand on my skin is still ringing in my ears. Please, can I pass out from all this pain?

Gwen comes back with an older woman, her aunt.

"Take her back to her, do what you have to do." He coldly says then leaves.

The two women are immediately by my side and help me back to the bed.

"My name is Nina." The woman introduces. " I am going to help you. We have everything we need here to help you deliver a healthy baby."

I look around but see nothing that could help. They are lying.

"I want an hospital. Let me leave."

I struggle against their arms to get up.

"No, stay here! You have to relax!"

I look at Gwen. She looks torn apart. I know she wants to help but it's too dangerous for her to help. Another contraction hits, I don't ask and squeeze their hands hard to help through the pain.

I stay almost two hours in this room with Gwen, Nina doesn't stay. She often comes to check on me but that's it. I can't stop thinking about Tobias. Please find me!

I am already exhausted, the pain is too intense and Nina said I am only two centimeter dilated.

Gwen is wiping my forehead with a wet cloth. She is talking to me but I don't listen. I just need Tobias.

That's when we hear fireguns. I stiffen and stare at the door, just like Gwen. I know I can't do any noise especially right now but the contractions are too strong, they didn't gave me painkillers. I grunt loudly then the door bursts open. I immediately recognizes Shauna. She lowers her gun, talks through her watch and runs to me.

"Tris! How are you?"

"Help me get the hell out of here."

"Of course."

She sees Gwen who stepped back away from us.

"Who are you?" Shauna demands harshly, pointing her gun at her.

"She helped me Shauna. Don't let them do anything to her. Promise me!"

"Alright... You... come help me. An ambulance is waiting outside."

Gwen stands next to me and smiles.

"Thank you. Everything is going to be alright now."

I hear a voice in Shauna's hear saying that the building is safe. They lead me through the corridors, sometimes slowing down so I can breathe. The sun light blinds me a few seconds but I can see a shape running toward me. I soon realize it is Tobias. I walk a little slower and when we are near each other, the girls let go of me and he catches me.

I am melting in his arms, all strength seems to leave my body. He holds me upward as I cry from pain, exhaustation, relief and happiness.

"I've got you. You're safe now... I love you."

He begins to kiss me but a contraction hits once again.

"Tobias.. we have to go... The baby's coming."

"Right... come on..."

We walk to the ambulance, two nurses help me laying down. They hook me on machines, they almost close the door to leave when I stop them.

"Wait! I need my husband!"

"I'm sorry, but he can't. He can follow us with his car-..."

" No, I need him now! Please!"

They look at each other, the older one nods. She looks outside and calls for Tobias. A few seconds later, he is by my side. He is holding my hand and stroking my hair. He whispers sweet nothings in my ear but I just look at him. I can't believe he is here. I am free, we are having the baby right now.

"Breathe, Love. Everything is going to be okay. The hospital is waiting for us. All you have to worry about is the baby."

"Tobias, stay with me. I am scared."

"I know but I am here. I will not leave you, not a single second."

"I love you."

He kisses me gently and my entire body begins to burn. For a few days, I really thought I would never see him again. I break apart to breathe. I feel tears coming to my eyes. The contractions are closer and more painful.

The ambulance stops a few minutes later, they roll me in the hospital. They are all around me, checking for injuries before rushing me to a birthing room when they find none. They give me their uncomfortable gown and I put it on with Tobias' help. He puts my clothes on the back of a chair then sits in it beside my bed. He takes my hands in his, rubbing circles on it.

A few seconds later, a nurse comes in. She smiles at me kindly.

"Hi, my name is Joanne. I'm going to see how dilated you are. Alright?"

"Yeah..."

She puts my feet on those things to widen my thighs. It's really uncomfortable. She puts on a glove and reaches down to examine me. I grasp Tobias' hand tightly.

She stops and takes off her glove. She smiles at me.

"Well, you are 6 centimeters dilated. I know it is really painful because you didn't have any painkillers but you seem like a tough one. Everything is going fast so I suggest you to try to relax when you don't have a contraction because your baby will be here soon."

I nod slowly then smile at Tobias. Our baby will be here soon. He kisses my head then she leaves us alone.

"How are you feeling? What happened?" He asks.

"I don't want to talk about that now. I promise I'll tell you everything but only when everything is settled down."

"Of course. I am sorry. I was so worried. Your parents too."

"My parents! Did my father come with you? Was he in the building?"

"Calm down!"

"How is he?"

"Your father is perfectly fine. I was on the phone with him when I saw you. I hope he's not mad at me because I hang up on him but when I saw you, I couldn't stop myself. Let me check if he texted me."

He pulls out his phone and smiles. He shows me the screen. 5 messages.

 _'Tobias? What happened?'_

 _'We can't find her. Tell me if you see her.'_

 _'I heard Shauna got her out. Do you see her?'_

 _'Are you with her? Call me!'_

 _'Tobias! Take your phone and call me. Now!'_

I laugh at the last one and push the 'call' button. It only rings once.

"Tobias! What were you doing? Are you with her? How is she?"

"Hi dad."

"Bea? Oh my god, it's you. How are you feeling, honey?"

"I am alright."

"Where are you? I am waiting for your mother outside, she should be here anytime soon."

"We are in the maternity ward. Please hurry."

"We will. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I can see your mother. We'll be here in a few minutes."

He hangs up and I give Tobias his phone back.

"He is coming with my mother."

Tobias kisses me while rubbing my stomach. We are interrupted by the door. Just as we break apart, a contraction hits me. I am moaning loudly through the pain while my parents walk in. I try to smile but it's impossible through this pain. Tobias wipes my forehead with a wet cloth, which really helps.

It finally goes away and I can see my parents looking at me. My mother comes closer and hugs me tightly.

"I am so glad to see you. Looks like you're going to be a mother really soon." She whispers in my ear.

"Yeah... I am scared, mom."

"I know but you don't have too. You will be an amazing mother and you won't be alone. Tobias is here."

I let go of her to look in her eyes then I turn my head to Tobias, he is speaking to my dad. I smile back at my mother.

"Yeah, I know."

She kisses my head then holds me close to her again. I hear footsteps as my father gets closer. I look up at him, his eyes are glassy. He hugs me too while breathing heavily. I never thought my father would react like that.

"I was so scared to lose you. I love you, honey."

"I love you too, dad."

He kisses my cheek then my parents both take a sit, my father in a chair next to Tobias, my mother on the bed. She is holding my hand and whispering soothing things to me.

Soon, the nurse comes back and asks my parents to leave so she can take a look at me. I slightly panic when my mom drops my hand, I need her with me.

"Don't worry sweetheart, Tobias is here for you."

I look at my soon-to-be husband who smiles at me. I take his hand instead and smile. My parents leave quietly and the nurse puts on a glove.

"Alright, Tris. You are ten centimeters dilated. It begins now."

Fear bursts in my chest, I tighten my grip on Tobias hand but he only caresses my hair and smiles.

"That's it, Tris. Now is the moment we were waiting for. I love you."

 **I hope you like this chapter, this is not end the end. Probably one more chapter and if you're lucky, maybe another one afterward. ^^  
Tell me what you think of it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, the last chapter of this short story! Thank you for your reviews and for following this story! I am so happy you liked it!**

 **SraEaton46, thank you for letting me using your ideas to write on this fandom! I hope you like it! :)**

 **TOBIAS POV**

The first cry of my daughter is music to my ears. I am still holding on Tris' hand but I look at the nurse who is holding my baby. I barely see her through my tears.

"Here she is. She seems perfectly healthy. "

The nurse lays her on Tris' chest, the baby immediately calms down. Tris raises her other hand to touch our daughter's head. She looks up with tears sliding down her cheeks. I kiss her forehead, at this moment, I can't even talk.

The baby is red, puffy, wet and sticky but I've never seen a more beautiful thing in my entire life. She is perfect. I can count ten fingers and ten toes. I crave to see her eyes but her eyelids seem glued together. My trembling fingers raise to touch her head. I barely touch her skin, I can't explain how much I love her. My hand close around the back of her head, my thumb slighlty caresses her forehead. Her face contorts and she does a face, I laugh lightly at that. Tris rests her head against my chest, we are in our little bubble. I turn my head to kiss her. I have a lot of things to say to her, how much I missed her, how much I love her. But emotions overwhelm me.

"Thank you." I whisper.

She smiles at me then look at the baby. She plays with her little fingers then rubs her cheek.

"Hi baby. Do you know how long we've been waiting for to see you? And just as we thought, you are really beautiful. We love you very much."

I kiss my daughter on the head and that is the moment when my tears finally spill on my cheeks. Tris smiles warmly and wipes my tears.

A nurse comes closer and covers the baby.

"I am sorry, but we have to take her to make sure she is healthy."

Tris smiles and nods. She kisses her head then lets the nurse take her. I don't take my eyes away from my daughter until she is outside the room. Tris laces her fingers with mine, I look at her. Her eyelids are dropping, she must be exhausted.

"Do you want to sleep? I can wake you up when they bring her back.

"Thank you."

She almost immediately passes out. I lay her down slowly so she is confortable under the cover. I decide to see the others outside to give them the good news. I immediately spot her parents, Christina, Shauna, Zeke and a girl with glasses. Her parents stand up as soon as they see me.

"How is she?" Asks Natalie.

"They are both perfectly fine. Tris is sleeping right now and our daughter is with a nurse."

Natalie throws her arms around me while Andrew smiles at me.

"Congratulations son."

"When can we see her?"

"I would love to let you in but she really needs to rest, the labour has been exhausting and I don't know what they did to her before that."

"I do."

I look at the owner of the voice and see the girl with glasses.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Gwen, I... I am the daughter of one of the guy you arrested."

I immediately see red and anger spreads in my body.

"What are you doing here?" I snap, then look at Andrew to have an answer.

"Calm down, she is the one who helped Tris. Andrew used his authority for her to be here." Shauna explains.

"Without me, I don't know if she'd be alive right now." Gwen adds.

"What happened to her?"

"They wanted to take her after the baby's birth so when I saw her in the room, pregnant, I decided I didn't want anything to do with Benlo anymore. I was born in here, I had no other choice but after that, I could have died escaping, I wouldn't have cared. Anyway, I tried to give her all the food she needed, I stayed with her so she wouldn't be alone but one day, I had to do something for my father and I couldn't be with her. I finished the paperwork as soon as possible and when I found... she... she was..." She begins to cry and I fear the worst. She breathes out. "She was in her underwear, crying, a guy on her."

I feel all the blood living my face. My Tris was raped?

"Wh-what?"

"I tried to pull him of her but he was too strong so I left and..."

"You left? You left her with him?" I explode.

"I left her to find my father!" She quickly adds.

I calm down a little bit.

"The guy, did he...?"

"No, my father threw him off before he could. A few hours later, she was in labour. I am sorry, I tried my best to protect her."

"You did what you could, thank you!" Natalie says while crying.

Andrew is pacing back and forth but I am only trying to process what I heard. I stand and walk to Tris' room. I see her peacefully sleeping, I take a sit next to her. I take her hand in mine and break down. She went through so much, she is so strong.

I hear the door open, I wipe my cheeks and see the nurse rolling our daughter in a crib. She smiles at me.

"She is perfectly healthy, call if you need anything or if your wife does." She whispers.

"Thank you, we will."

She leaves us. The baby is bundled in a blanket, a little hat on her head. I stand up and take her in my arms. The feeling is amazing, I almost forget everything when I am holding her. She begins to squirm in my arms but I slowly rock her so she doesn't wake Tris. When she doesn't calm down, I begin to sing the only song I've ever sung to her. She must recognize it because she stops and seems to listen to my voice. Both her hands are in fists near her face and when she yawns, my heart melts.

"I love you baby girl."

I kiss her head.

" I told you she would love this song."

I look up at Tris and sit on the edge on the mattress with the baby.

"We should name her." I say.

"Yeah... You're still okay with the nome we chose? "

"Of course... I love how it sounds."

"Elia Eaton... I love it too."

She kisses me but now I can feel what she went through. Fear. Pain. I can't look at her without feeling anger and sadness because the sparks that were in her eyes are gone, even now after our baby's birth.

"You want to hold her?"

She nods. I give her Elia then move to stand up.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"I'm going to fill the paper the nurses need about her. I'll be here as soon as possible. Do you want to see your parents?"

"Yes please."

I kiss them both and stand up. When I've walked a few meters, she calls me.

"Why are you so cold with me?"

"I am sorry. I don't want you to feel like that. You know I love you right?"

"Yes..."

"So you have to understand it's hard to process what happened to you."

Her face falls and I walk out before she sees my tears. I have to be strong for her. Outside the door, there is only Natalie and Andrew left, and Gwen.

"She wants to see you." I say to my in-laws.

Gwen sits back down but I smile at her.

"She will be happy to see you're safe."

I walk to the nurse station and say my name. They give me papers to fill, they ask for Elia's name, informations about Tris and me. It takes me twenty minutes to fill it. As I walk in Tris' room, she is crying in her mother's arm, the baby in Andrew's arm.

When she sees me, Tris cries even more. I rush to her side and take her in my arms.

"Honey, what is it?"

"You hate me!"

"What? No, of course not. How could I hate you when you just gave me a baby?"

"You know the truth. You're grossed out by me. I am sorry."

"Listen to me. You have nothing to be sorry for. What he did was sick, this is not your fault. I love you."

"You left."

"I didn't want you to see me weak. Knowing he hurt you is the more painful thing in my life and I wasn't here for you."

"I love you. Don't do that again."

"I won't, I love you too."

She burries her head in my neck. I see my in-laws holding my daughter with small smiles on their faces. They know I will do anything for Tris.

Gwen is smiling at us then takes a look at our daughter.

"Dad, what will happen to Gwen?"

"Well, for now, she is safe, I said she was found with you as a victim but when they will be interrogated, Benlo's members will say she is one of them. However, you could help her with saying what she did."

"Thank you, dad. For what you did."

"I am just happy to see you safe."

She looks up at me and I tighten my grip on her. I kiss her head while Natalie gives Elia back.

"We are going to let you rest." Natalie says.

"Tobias, can I talk to you for a second?" Andrew asks.

"Sure."

I follow him outside.

"Now that we found her, I would like you to be part of the investigation. You and I, we are going to make sure they root in jail."

"You can count on me. They will pay for that."

He shakes my hand and hugs me.

"Take care of them."

"With my life."

 **One week later**

My eyes don't leave the guy sitting in front of Andrew. He seems nervous, his hands on his laps, his hands cuffed together. I lean against the wall, my arms folded in front of my chest. Andrew keeps asking him question but he won't answer. We are both losing patience. We tried to bribe him with food, water, a phone call, freedom but he is stubborn.

Andrew opens his folder and tries the other questions, doesn't matter what his name is.

"Alright, when did you join Benlo?" Andrew asks.

The guy shrugs his shoulders. I am boiling inside because I know who it is. Tris came to give her statement and described everyone and especially the guy in front of me. _Nate_.

"I'm going to make it easier for you." Andrew says. "You see, the woman you kidnapped and you tried to rape is my daughter and his wife."

Nate's eyes widen and he looks at me with fear all over his face. I glare at him, he squirms in his seat.

"So I am going to ask you again. What is your name?"

"Nate Liopo."

"Good, age? "

"20"

"When did you join Benlo?"

"When I was a kid. My dad died when I was young, my mother couldn't pay the bills so we lived in the streets. She died two months later and Mike found me. He took me in and raised me as his son."

"How old were you?"

"Four."

"Why did you assault Tris Prior?"

"She's hot. Mike promised me some alone time with her, looks like Leon wasn't aware because he beat me up that bastard. And I didn't assault her, she loved it. You should have seen her, breathless and panting for me."

I can't stop myself, grab my gun by the barrel and hit him with the grip in his mouth. He starts bleeding and pride fills me. I had to shut him up. Andrew stands in front of me. He doesn't look angry even though I hit him.

"You should take a break, I still need him alive. Go home, I'll call you if I need you."

"Alright."

I smirk at Nate and his bloody mouth. I hope I knocked out one of his teeth. Fortunately, he isn't smiling anymore. I storm out, Shauna is waiting outside and smiles faintly at me.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm going home. I'm going to kill that bastard if I stay with him in this room."

"Kiss Tris and the baby for me?"

"I will."

"And don't worry, we'll ruin him."

"I know, thank you."

I walk to the entrance when I am stopped by my 'soulmate'.

"Hey Babe, where are you going?"

"Home."

"Are you cheating on me?"

I smile at his fake hurt face.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

He hugs me with a pat on the back.

"I saw the video and heard what he said. Go see her and take a break."

"Thank you."

I leave with a wave and once I am in the car, I feel calmer. I turn on the radio and drive carefully to the house. In the rearview mirror, I see the babyseat I put in before I had to drive Tris and Elia home from the hospital. I park in the alley behind Tris' car. I let myself in, I am immediately greeted by a loud cry. I see Tris in the living room, rocking the baby, silently crying. Elia is louder than I've ever heard her.

"What do you want? I fed you. You slept two hours. You diaper is clean. I can't take it anymore... Please baby...Shh..."

She bursts in tears, my heart breaks at that. She looks up and sees me which makes her cry even more. I wipe her tears then take the baby from her. I rock her slowly and speak to her.

"Baby, daddy's home. Why are you crying? You're breaking my heart."

She opens her beautiful gray eyes and stops crying for a second. I hold her upwards and kiss her belly. She seems to be more calm so I look at her with a smile. I tickle her arms, her feet, her belly. Her little tantrum must have been exhausting because she slowly closes her eyes. I lay her in the babyseat in the living room then look for Tris. I first look in the kitchen but I see her outside through the window. She is sitting on the grass, one of Elia's toy in her hands. I join her, she is still crying. I wrap my arm around her, she falls against my chest.

"I am a failure." She sobs.

I hold her tighter and rub her arm.

"Why are you saying that? Because Elia had a meltdown? She is baby."

"She didn't stop crying for an entire hour. And you, you just came, and she fell asleep."

"You are a wonderful mother but you are tired. You always take care of her when she wakes up at night... And why didn't you call me when you felt it was too much?"

"You have to work, I can't bother you all the time."

"You don't bother me. If you need me, just call... Now, you are going to go to bed and get some sleep. I'll take care of her."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now go."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I kiss her deeply. I missed her a lot today. We walk in the living room where is Elia and she walks to the stairs, however she turns around before taking the first step.

"Why are you home so soon?"

" Your father kicked me out."

She smiles at me. I can see how tired she truly is. Her eyes are small, she has bags under her eyes, her hair aren't brushed, she isn't wearing make-up, she wears old clothes but she is still so beautiful. I sit on the couch, watching Elia sleeping. I gently move her out of the seat so I can put her in bed. I take the baby monitor with me, put it on the nightstand then look at Tris. I chuckle, she is sprawled on the bed like she laid down and immediately fell asleep. I take off her sweatpants and shirt then her bra. I cover her with the quilt so she doesn't catch a cold. I strip to my underwear then lay next to her.. I don't fall asleep, I just stay here, holding my fiancée. I play with her hair and when Elia starts to cry, I get up slowly. I rock her but it was a bad idea, the next thing I know, I am covered in vomit. I put Elia in bed, a pacifer in her mouth and rush to the bathroom. I was only in my boxer so it is dripping down and I don't want to make a mess on the carpet. I hop in the shower, washing it away. When I come out, Tris is sitting up on the bed.

"Care to explain why I am half-naked?"

"You fell asleep with your clothes. I thought you'd get hot with all those layers."

She rubs her face and yawns widly.

"Thank you."

I sit next to her and rub her knee slowly.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes, I am sorry for...that... I thought I would be able to take care of her alone..."

"Hey, stop! You are not alone in this. She is your daughter but she is also mine. We are in this together, we are a team. Right?"

"Right." She smiles.

"Love... I never asked you to tell me what happened but I need to know now. You are different, I'm worried about you."

She looks away, sadness overtakes her beautiful face.

"Okay..."

The baby interrupts us through the baby monitor. I kiss her forehead and get up.

"I'll go. Stay here."

I walk to the nursery and see my daughter trashing in the bed. I pick her up and shush her.

"Shh- baby girl. It's alright, daddy's here."

She calms down but is still whining. I see she is searching something with her mouth.

"Looks like someone's hungry."

I take her with me to Tris. She is smiling when I come back with Elia. I give her to Tris who immediately puts her to her breast. Elia doesn't wait to find the nipple and eat eagerly.

"I can't believe she is already hungry."

I wait for Tris to continue with the story.

"I was sleeping when they came. I don't remember a lot of things from there. I woke up in a room, I had a bed, a shower, a toilet and a bookshelf. I was so scared for Elia..."

I listen to everything she says. I hold her when she begins to cry, I try to keep my anger hidden.

"And then, Shauna and Gwen helped me out and you found me."

She kisses my clenched jaw.

"I love you so much." I whisper.

I kiss her on the forehead, the cheeks, the nose and her lips. She forces a smile at me.

"What happened here while I was gone?" She asks.

"I came home earlier to surprise you. I saw the door broken in the kitchen and rushed upstairs but I was too late. I immediately went back to work, I read every single file on Benlo to find you. Your mother made me stay at their place but your father forbid me to help find you. He thought I would be a burden because of my feelings for you. I'm not mad at him for thinking that because he was right. I spent a lot of time with your mother."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she taught me how to bake, I helped her doing some housework. We were helping each other. When you called me, I first thought it was a joke but it really was your voice. Your mom was beside me and she was the one to drive me to the precinct. Thanksfully, it wasn't hard to find you. The building was well hidden, without the tracker we couldn't have found you. I stayed outside to wait for you and it was the most difficult minutes in my life. But you were out safe and sound, we had found you."

She smiles at me with tears in her eyes.

"How can you look at me with love with all I went through?"

"Even after all of that, you are the same to me. You are beautiful, you are the mother of my child and you are so strong. I knew that but what happened made you stronger. Elia is lucky to have you for mother and I am lucky to have you as my wife."

"We aren't married, dumbass."

I chuckle.

"I know but soon we will be."

She kisses me and we fall on our side on the bed. The baby is laying between us, sleeping soundly. I look down at her, just like Tris.

"She is perfect." She whispers.

"She took that from you."

"Stop it. I have greasy hair, I didn't have a chance to take a good shower in days, I have bags under my eyes and I wear clothes with vomit on them. So sexy." She says with a dry laugh.

I sigh because she can't see what I see. But I know I will succeed one day.

As I go back to work the next morning, I am happy. I took care of Elia in the night to let Tris sleep and she promised me to call me if things were overwhelming for her. Andrew schedulded another interrogation and wants me to be here.

I arrive around 8, Andrew greets me with a smile.

"Hello Andrew, how are you?"

"Good morning. I am fine. The interrogation is at 9." He says giving me a file.

"Whose turn is it?"

"Mike's."

That's why he is so happy. We are 'talking' to the head of Benlo today. I smile and look in the file where his photo is.

"How's Bea?" He asks.

"Tired."

"The baby doesn't sleep?"

"Not at night. Tris tries to let me sleep but she is exhausted. I try to argue..."

"Natalie was like her. It's only a matter of weeks before Elia will sleep the entire night."

"I hope so. We also talked... about what they did..."

"How does she feel about that?"

"It's hard."

"Don't you think she might need to see a doctor?"

"A psychiatrist? I thought about it but how do I bring it up?"

"You'll find something."

He claps me on my back and we walk to the interrogation room. We set up everyting and I check on the camera. I know Zeke is watching so I blow him a kiss with a wink.

The prisonners is brought in, they sit him and hancuff him to the table. Andrew sits in front of him, I stay up just like during Nate's interrogation.

"Alright. What's your name?" Andrew begins.

Mike doesn't answer, I'm already getting sick of him. I take a step forward but Andrew stops me.

"We'll make this quick. Tris is my daughter and his wife. I think you saw Nate's face. He did it because Nate didn't answer so if you don't want to end like him, I suggest your answer now."

This is not the entire truth, however if it helps us, I won't complain. Mike looks up at me and with a glare, he answers.

"Mike Feldy."

"Good. Age?"

"53."

"Nate said you are the big boss. Did he say the truth?"

"Yes."

"Let's begin with easy questions! Why did you break in Tris Prior's house and kidnap her?"

"Eaton took my niece. He threw her in jail without reason."

"Your niece was caught dealing drugs in the south of Chicago. We had our eyes on her and she slipped. We caught her at the moment she pulled out a gun. It was enough to put her in jail." I answer.

"That's not true!" He yells.

"She confessed in front of the judge." I say louder. "Don't worry, you will see her soon enough. And consider yourself lucky you can't be sentenced to death, it would have been a pleasure to press the button."

"You didn't answer the question. Why?" Andrew snaps.

"He needs to suffer. We first decided to let her pop out the kid and then, I changed my mind, I didn"t want him to have anyone."

"Do you realize the baby and Tris could have died?"

"I couldn't care less. But we had a midwife if needed."

Andrew seems to restrain himself wrong killing this guy, I know how it feels as I also want to kill him.

"Did you know she would be raped?"

"Yes. I had to convince Nate to help me so I promised him time alone with her. This boy is so stupid."

My knuckles are white, I am gripping the chair in front of me so tightly. I need to control myself.

"Now...tell me everything about Benlo."

"Why do you think I'll tell you that?" He smirks, playing with the chains of his handcuffs.

I step forward and slam my fist on his fingers. I hear the satisfaying cracking of bones when I step back to my spot. He is craddling his fingers as he can with at least four fingers broken but he doesn't make a sound. He's tough, I won't deny it. He glares up at me but I don't flinch.

"I'm not done with you if you don't talk." I spit.

Just like that, he tells us everything.

Andrew and I are walking out the room two hours later. We didn't move from our chairs but we are exhausted. We sit with a coffee in his office. The informations we got were overwhelming but it will help closing this case.

We are both silent and he eventually pulls out a bottle of whisky out of his drawer. He goes to pour a little of it in my coffee but I stop him.

"We are not supposed to drink during work." I tell him with a smile.

"I think we can do an exception today."

"Thank you but I am eating with Tris today and I have to drive."

"Alright... More for me then."

I smile at him as he takes a sip of his glass.

Andrew's office is near the entrance so we can hear what's at the front desk. That's why we immediately hear Shauna's cooing.

"Awww... Look at that beautiful face! Hello there, do you remember me? "

Curious, we both get up and see Tris with Elia. Shauna is playing with the baby and kissing her cheeks. I walk to my fiancée and kiss her lovingly.

"What are you already doing here?"

"You told me to be there at noon. It is noon."

I look at the clock and I surprised to see she's right.

"I'm sorry. We just got out of the interrogation room."

"Don't worry, I understand."

She hugs Andrew with a kiss on his cheek while I focus on my daughter. I take her in my arms, she is looking at me with big eyes.

"Hello babygirl, I missed you!"

I kiss her forehead. Shauna watches me with a smile.

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course."

She says she prefers to sit to hold her. I give her and explain how to hold her just in case she doesn't know how to. I know I am overprotective but this is my daughter we are talking about. I am crazy for her.

Tris stands next to me and I drap my arms around her. I watch Shauna giving Elia to her grandfather. He smiles brightly at her and rocks her. We both look at him but Tris eventually steps in.

"Shouldn't we be going?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Andrew straps Elia in the stroller. I tell him I'll be back in an hour and he smiles. I know he almost loves the baby as much as I do.

"Take your time." He replies and leaves to his office.

Tris pushes the stroller outside and together we walk to the restaurant we were supposed to have diner the day she disappeared.

I slide my hand around her waist. She looks up at me and smiles warmly. I stop us from walking any further and kiss her.

Now, I know where she is. She is safe, with me. They both are.


End file.
